El significado del color rojo
by Evangeline Rave
Summary: One shot que narra el significado del color rojo a través de las experiencias de Grell y Madame Red. Es un AU con algo de OoC.


**El significado del color rojo**

**Por Evangeline Rave**

_El rojo es considerado por muchos como el color del amor y la pasión, por lo tanto puede ser visto como uno de los colores ideales para el día de San Valentín._

_Sin embargo existe mucho más en ese color de lo que la gente cree. Mucho más que está reflejado en el significado de ese color, aunque no lo creas algo que aspira a ser un tormento, una burla, algo insano, obsesivo y descontrolado. El verdadero significado del color rojo._

El día se San Valentín se teñirá de rojo una vez más porque es mi color favorito. El color de mi pasión. El color que representa mi amor. Y ese amor se verá teñido de escarlata como la fuerza de todo aquello que es importante para mí.

Madame Red yo te amé por la fuerza del rojo que tiñe todo tu ser. Quizás este amor no haya sido lo más preciado que he tenido en la vida, pero sin duda tiene un gran significado. Un significado que se apodera de mi subconsciente y me llama para recordarlo de nuevo hoy en el día de San Valentín, porque fue en un día de San Valentín donde te conocí, fue en un día de San Valentín cuando te amé, y fue en un día de San Valentín cuando teñí de rojo todo tu ser.

**Grell Suttcliff**

_Primer San Valentín de rojo _

El rojo significa alegría, acción y fuerza, significa impulso y es el color de los maniáticos, de aquellas personas que buscan experiencias fuertes.

En una búsqueda de esas experiencias fuertes fue como conocí a Angelina Durless, más conocida como Madame Red.

En una locura universitaria, en el día de San Valentín, ella y yo nos conocimos cuando bordeamos la muerte. Nos mataron por unos segundos junto a otros dos desesperados que no tenían planes el 14 de febrero, y luego nos regresaron a la vida con un desfibrilador

Morí unos segundos y luego regresé a la vida al igual que ella, creo que ambos guiados por el impulso de querer llegar donde pocos habían llegado antes. Ella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos presos de la alegría de seguir con vida, de haber cruzado la línea, de sentirnos con fuerza suficiente como para que nuestros corazones volvieran a latir, no por amor, el motivo que los cursis románticos de este día lleno de color rosa creían que sus corazones latían, sino por vivir. Vivir una vida llena de aquello que solo los maniáticos por la existencia conocen. Influir sobre la vida y la muerte es tan perfecto.

Y así la vi de rojo y blanco, reflejando en esos colores la alegría juvenil quizás, la frivolidad cargada con una pizca de inocencia.

Me devolvió una mirada llena de promesas que me dijo más que sus escasas palabras, yo solo respondí con mi nombre: Grell Sutcliff.

Yo en cambio iba vestido de rojo y negro, dando a entender que para mí solo existía el dolor, el dominio y la tiranía.

_Segundo San Valentín de rojo_

Otros significados para el color rojo son calor, revolución, pasión ardiente y desbordada, como si el fuego inundara tu ser con la sola visión de ese color.

Vi un par de veces a Madame Red, su cabello rojo, sus profundos ojos que asemejaban también ese color. Su figura enfundada en prendas rojas era inconfundible en el campus.

Algunos encuentros casuales nos llevaron a tener cierta comunicación, pero yo quería más, quería poseerla en formas que nadie la había poseído. Pero repentinamente desapareció de mi vida sin dejar rastro durante meses, hasta que un nuevo San Valentín llegó y la vi otra vez, vestida de rojo, revolucionando mis sentidos, haciéndome querer llegar al momento en que la pasión que recorría mis venas y todo mi ser se desbordara dentro de ella haciéndola sentir más que ningún otro y queriendo que me respondiera con la misma pasión ardiente con la que seguía sus pasos.

Solo una noche bastó para querer meterme en su piel una y otra vez, quizás no para siempre, pero si por todo el tiempo que ella pudiera darme aquella imagen de ese rojo obsesionante para mí.

Nuestras experiencias nos hacían más unidos y nuestras aficiones mas compatibles.

Durante casi un año así fue nuestra vida, sumergida en rojo y todas las experiencias que este color nos pudiera brindar.

_Tercer San Valentín de rojo_

Hay más significados de este color que algunos quizás pasan por alto, y esos son disputa, desconfianza, destrucción, crueldad, rabia, y aquellos que son conocidos pero muchas veces dejados de lado, fuego y sangre.

El color rojo se asocia a la guerra, al diablo y al mal… y todos esos significados forman parte de mi ser, todos y cada uno de ellos.

En enero Madame Red me confesó que siempre había odiado el rojo, su cabello color sangre solo le causaba penas, hasta que conoció a alguien que la hizo olvidar completamente su aversión por ese color y desde ese día ella lo había adoptado como su marca personal, nadie lo lucía como ella, y de esa manera esperaba llamar la atención de esta persona, quien lamentablemente había puesto sus ojos en alguien más.

Todo aquel tiempo que ella había estado fuera de mi vida luego de conocerla en ese viaje a la muerte, Madame Red había estado deprimida porque su amado se había casado con su hermana mayor.

Entonces entendí que las promesas que vi en sus ojos eran solo un espejismo de mi propio deseo, y que nunca había sido mía realmente, ni en ese momento, ni ahora. Aunque ella me dijera que todo estaba superado, y que su vida seguía una pauta marcada con el color que ambos compartíamos, para mí eso no era nada en comparación a lo que yo quería de ella.

La desconfianza se apoderó de mí, ella me usaba para olvidar a alguien, aunque yo la usaba porque amaba teñirla de rojo. Las disputas entre nosotros se hicieron frecuentes, azuzadas por el mismo rojo que veía en todos lados cuando la miraba.

Un nuevo San Valentín llegó, y a pesar de nuestras discusiones decidimos que queríamos pasar ese día juntos, no porque tuviera un especial significado de romance y amor entre nosotros, sino porque era el recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro con la muerte.

Estaba impaciente en la cena ya que solo quería llegar a casa y teñirla de rojo pasión como nunca antes, pero cuando nos encontrábamos en el postre su hermana y cuñado entraron al mismo lugar donde estábamos, se acercaron a saludar y vi en su mirada algo que jamás había visto: amor. Amor rosa que odio, rosa absurdo que no significa nada para mí. Y esa mirada estaba dedicada a su cuñado Vincent, un hombre guapo como pocos que he visto, y entendí su atracción hacia él, me hubiese gustado teñirlo de rojo a él también.

Su hermana y cuñado se marcharon y el resto de la velada transcurrieron en un incómodo silencio que me molestaba tanto como el rosa que había visto en sus mejillas al mirarlo.

Fuimos hasta mi casa y allí di rienda suelta a mi rabia hacia lo que había visto, fui cruel y destructivo hacia aquella personalidad que se encogía ante mi furia. Y quise teñirla de rojo una vez más, pero esta vez un rojo permanente de sangre y fuego.

Su cuerpo cayó laxo sobre la alfombra, el rojo se extendía por ella saliendo de su cuerpo, y así como ese rojo sangre se desprendía de ella, también mi amor se alejaba, pero no podía terminar allí, debía teñirla de rojo de nuevo, un rojo más constante y el fuego comenzó a devorar su cuerpo, esta vez estaba en toda ella y no se acabaría jamás, al menos esperaba aquello en mi delirio.

_Cuarto San Valentín de rojo _

El color rojo también significa ambición y una actitud optimista ante la vida. Esa ambición me generó un castigo. La ambición de poseer todo el rojo de aquella mujer, pero no desfallezco, y hoy en un nuevo día de San Valentín escribo esto para que conozcan mi verdadera pasión, mi verdadera naturaleza, la de un ser optimista que a pesar de lo ocurrido, encontrará un día a quien lo marque de rojo de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

FIN

**N. A**: Espero les haya gustado, y comenten acerca de esta extraña historia


End file.
